


Двое на скамейке

by fandomStarbucks2019, smokeymoon



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Not Really Character Death, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reality Gem, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: В Смитсоновском музее есть странная фотография…





	Двое на скамейке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two men sitting on a bench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203548) by [Gaia_bing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing). 



В Смитсоновском музее есть странная фотография.

Двое мужчин сидят на скамейке, за их спинами виднеется современный Нью-Йорк.

Оба они крепкого сложения, бородатые, коротко стриженные.

Один блондин, другой – брюнет.

Они держатся за руки и совершенно счастливо смеются.

Любовь в их глазах сияет ярче, чем обручальные кольца на пальцах.

Что же странного в этой фотографии, спросите вы?

Стив Роджерс и Джеймс Барнс, люди, запечатленные на фото, никогда не были женаты.

Потому что история говорит другое. 

Они не могли оказаться в современном Нью-Йорке.

Потому что один из них погиб в Альпах в середине Второй мировой войны, в 1944 году, в возрасте двадцати семи лет.

А другой умер от пневмонии у себя на родине в 1933, когда ему было пятнадцать.

Так как же сопоставить эти факты с фотографией?

Как?

* * *

– Эй, Стив.

– Да, Бак?

– Помнишь фотки, которые мы делали, когда «одалживали» у Тони Камень Реальности? 

– Ага. А что?

– Кажется, мы одну где-то потеряли...


End file.
